the liaison of both nemesis
by Nicronan
Summary: Amu,is so troubled on whom she really loves. she made a wish using the embryo not gonna tell what the wish is what happens when she found her true love... please read and find out! gomenasai for the lousy chapter.


* * *

Author's notes

The liaison of two enemies, now, the closest friends(as in a relationship) Ok, this is somehow my second story

This is about Amu, who was so confused on whom she really loves…um… not really good at summaries so please read to find out.

It's really a cute and a touching story

Disclaimer:

Shugo chara is owned by peach-pit. All the copyrights associated with Shugo chara Belongs to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

______________________________________A surprise waiting______________________________

AMU'S POV

"I love you Hinamori san" Tadase replied

"I love you too" I replied back, on that day we didn't lie to our feelings anymore. But did I really love him? Of course I had a crush on him but are my feelings for him that strong? I wondered as I continued to read my book report. If you're wondering about the title, Its Romeo and Juliet.

Two sworn enemies being in love? I wondered again, thus the picture of Ikuto appeared in my mind. I wonder if he's okay, of course we defeated Easter and freed Ikuto. I thought of it for a while as I headed towards my balcony to feel the nice cool wind. My guardian charas weren't here. They suddenly left after dinner; they said they were going on a chara meeting with kiseki. I seemed to kinda worry for they've been gone for hours.

The gust of wind rustled to my hair…After moments of gazing, a blue haired boy more like a teen leaped into my balcony.

"Ikuto!" I yelled

"Yo" he replied

"What are you doing here?" I asked showing my cool and spicy side. He chuckled, "how come you aren't running to your room accusing me of stealing your humpty lock, like you always did?"

"I know its weird right? Maybe I already got used of you coming here, besides we already freed you from Easter so there's nothing to worry about" He smiled and closed his eyes, returning his gaze to the stars.

I managed to break the silence between us, thus, the most stupid question slipped in my mouth…

"Ikuto, have you ever loved someone?" I immediately covered my mouth, preventing it to speak. He chuckled, "Didn't you asked that already? Okay I'll answer it again Maybe yes, maybe no" he answered

"What kind of answer was that? A couple of days ago, u said that u liked someone and—"

Before I can say anything else, he quickly but swiftly covered my mouth, and the next thing I knew he was carrying me in a bridal style, jumping from roof to roof.

"Where the heck are you taking me?" I asked struggling my way out

"It's a secret, so stop wriggling or you might fall" I don't know why, but I submissively obeyed him. To tell you the truth, I was enjoying it a little especially the windy atmosphere making me feel cool and refreshing; it was a nice sight indeed.

Finally! We stopped, we landed on one of the rooftops, from the looks of it, it was a very tall structure. I couldn't help it but to notice the things around me, Wow! I saw the busy street filled with roaming cars and various colors of lights glowing everywhere; it seemed to catch my attention the most.

We entered the building, and saw Ikuto opening one of the doors around the corner. As I peeked inside, the sight of it made me shiver until the tip of my spine. It was very dark, peach dark if you would say it. I can almost imagine creepy crawling creatures, monsters, ghosts, ghouls, phantoms, each and every terrifying creatures popping behind my back.

"Are you coming or just daydream like that?" he said in a low voice

"I'm scared" I replied, feeling my legs tremble like hell.

Suddenly, he took my hand and held it tight; it was so warm and cozy and whispered something to my ear that made me a thousand times more relieved. "Don't worry, I'm here" he replied. From that moment, I felt like I trusted him for a very long time, and like he will protect me no matter what the cost.

We walked for almost 5 minutes making me exaggerate about the distance. Gosh! Does a room like this exist? This room is boundless! Suddenly, out of nowhere, a radiant like came bursting out…I can almost see the rear end of this room. Curiosity overwhelmed me as we stepped closer, the light that I saw a couple of seconds ago transformed into a more radiant and glowing light, thus making it hard for me to see where I was going. "Man! It was very dark a couple of minutes ago, and now it's very bright?!"

We entered the room at last, I couldn't see anything for it was very bright, but I heard voices calling out my name.

'Amu-chi!' a familiar voice called out

"That voice" I whispered

As I stepped closer, I felt someone tackle me, making me stumble to the ground.

"Ow!" I yelled in a high pitched tone.

"Amu-chi you made it!" a childish voice called out

"Eh!?" I quickly got up, rubbing my but

"Yaya- chan!?" the radiant light that blinded me seemed to fade away, making it clear for me to glance at my perpetrator.

I chuckled an evil tone, "Yaya, why did you push me?" I glared at her with evil eyes.

"I-I was happy to see you" she said nervously, I can almost hear her shoes stepping back.

Suddenly a smirk painted my face

"Haha! You're so funny to tease Yaya chan" I hardly laughed at her idiotic reaction, she puffed her cheek but after a few moments she laughed which was making me laugh harder.

"I'm glad you're laughing again, Amu-chan" a princely voice replied

"Tadase-kun!" I looked around and saw everyone was here, I mean everyone; the guardians, kukai, kairi, Utau and Ikuto, Nikaido sensei, Sanjo san, Lulu de Morcerf, Mr. Tsukasa, Mr. Hoshina and Hikaru. I was so surprised, but something was missing. "Where are the charas?" I questioned seeming to wonder.

"Were here amu chan!" I saw ran and the others having a tea on what small corner of the room.

"So that's where you were the whole time! Sheesh! You could've told me where you went, so that I wouldn't worry so much!

"Sorry Amu chan, but we needed to keep it a secret from you"

"Never mind, the good thing is that your safe, but why are you all gathered here?" Everyone seemed to smile, turning their heads at Tadase's direction.

"We ask Ikuto ne-san to bring you here, 'cause it seems he was the fastest among all of us….all of us, including Hikaru kun, wanted to give you something, more like a gift I presume".

"Eh? Why the sudden gift? Besides it's not my birthday or anything." I replied waving my hands.

Everyone smiled, turning to one of direction that I quickly glanced. Suddenly a bright and shiny object, placed on a transparent container appeared behind the curtain," I-its-"I was so speechless with what I saw that I couldn't speak it out

"It's the embryo" Hikaru replied

"It's the embryo" I whispered not minding how they caught it. But my mind were full of questions, I just couldn't speak them out.

"Y-you want me to receive the embryo, to grant my wish?" I asked. Different emotions painted my face as I saw everyone nodded.

"B-but I why?" what about everyone's wishes?"

"Don't worry amu chan, some of us already got our wishes while some of us doesn't need it anymore" Nagehiko smiled. "B-but how?" "It's because of you Amu-chan" I saw warmth in her face, so as everyone as Rima replied.

I felt very confused now, Tadase seemed to caught my confused expression and explained it

"Ikuto ne-san's one and only wish was to be freed from Easter, but he doesn't need it anymore cause you were the one that granted him that wish" Tadase replied, I stared at Ikuto, who was standing on one corner of the room, he smiled and uttered the words thank you which made my heart accelerate

"You helped everyone realize their dreams just like Utau and Lulu; you were a great friend to whom you meet along your path….Your a precious gift to us Amu chan…

Tears rolled my cheeks as I heard Tadase's words touched my heart. I never thought all this time, I've made everyone happy. I cried as I stared at them with utmost gratitude.

"Go on amu chan make your wish..."

"You deserve it Amu"

I wiped my tears and held the embryo in my hands creating a bright radiant light. Thousands of worthless wishes populated my head but I still followed my heart.

"I wish….I wish the courage to be reborn as my would be self and for everyone's wishes to come true"

Suddenly a small and innocent voice spoke: Is that all you want to wish?"

"Yeah", I replied, to tell you the truth there's something else that I wanna wish for but something was blocking it.

"Are you sure?" the voice replied "Are you sure you wouldn't wish to know your true love?"

I was shocked for how did she know? All that time, I forgot about it "Is it okay, for me to wish that many?"

"It's alright Amu chan, for I sense your willingness for others and you have a great and pure soul"

"Yes, but let me find out for myself, for I'm sure I would truly find it" I admitted feeling relieved inside

"As you wish amu chan"

"Can I ask you a favor?" I asked

"What is it?"

"If in case I did find my true love, would you give me a sign that he really is my true love?"

"Of course Amu, bye then, until the day we meet again!"

"Thank you I replied" but all she did was smile"

....Next chapter....

* * *

I'm finished!

I'm sorry, It has little Amuto scenes, but I couldn't just leave this brilliant scene (idea) be wasted being kept in one side of my head.

I know some of it is a little you know, about the embryo, amu's wishes and stuff. Please respect my opinion for this is only a fan fiction right? And I'm just only writing my ideas about the next episodes

PS. Please read the manga

Please feel free to review: give any comments, suggestions, wrong grammars etc.

I really liked to hear your opinion

I know that I'm still a beginner at this, so please help me and good luck to your upcoming fan fictions also!

ARIGATOU GOZAIMAS MINA!!

PS: The next chapter will be an Amuto chapter

PS; This may be updated weekly or after 2 weeks for i have so many school things to do and our exam is nearing


End file.
